


choking

by Areiton



Series: Without Words - Stony Love Confessions [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is just porn with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: Something flickers across his face, just for a moment, a spasm of want and something deeper something so hungry and beautiful that it makes Tony’s eyes water.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Without Words - Stony Love Confessions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	choking

The air is thick and hot, and he feels like he’s choking. His head tips back and teeth scrape over his throat, bite down and Tony groans, low and heartfelt. 

Against his hip, Steve’s cock twitches, the hard thick length of it making his mouth water. 

He tugs, hard, against the ropes holding him still and Steve smirks, presses it against his throat, and murmurs, “Patience, sweetheart.” 

Tony whines, and Steve’s smirk widens into a grin. The glint in his eye is downright  _ evil.  _

“You wanted this, remember?” he says.

“Want  _ you _ ,” Tony croaks. 

Something flickers across his face, just for a moment, a spasm of want and something  _ deeper _ something so hungry and beautiful that it makes Tony’s eyes water. 

Then Steve is fucking into him, a hard thrust that nails his prostate, and Tony shrieks, convulsing, arching against him, and Steve grinds in deep. 

He can feel come dripping out of him, coating his thighs and his ass, and Steve groans--it makes sliding in slick and smooth. He sets a brutal pace, and Tony--Tony clenches his fingers in the ropes, plants his feet as much as he can and  _ takes  _ it. 

They’ve been here for hours. Steve’s come four times already--in his mouth and rutting against his hip, and twice in his ass, and the cockring that’s keeping him from coming  _ aches _ , but there’s this: 

There’s Steve’s eyes, bright and shining and fixed on him, his mouth wet and swollen from Tony’s kisses. 

There’s the wet smear of come on his skin and the taste of it in his mouth and the heat of it in his ass, so drenched in Steve he can  _ smell _ it. 

He closes his eyes, the delicious drag of Steve’s cock, the hard press of his hips against his ass, the hot lips against his throat--all of it adds up to a kind of euphoria he didn’t know existed. 

Steve’s making these noises, delicious little groans that stutter with every thrust of his hips, and Tony stirs. Tips his head back so teeth can fit delicately to his throat, and he says, hoarse, “You feel so good. You fill me up so nice, baby, got me all wet and sloppy, huh.” 

Steve groans, fucks harder, teeth digging in. 

“You like it. Like me all spread out for you, covered in your come, hard and aching for you. Like knowing you can take and take and  _ take _ and I’ll always give you what you need.” 

“Tony--” 

“C’mon, love, your so close. Gonna fill me up, huh? Get me all wet with your come.” 

“ _ Tony,”  _ Steve grunts, and he can  _ feel  _ it, the hot spill of come, the twitch and pulse of his cock. Tony groans, and Steve--Steve never quite stills, when he’s coming, keeps fucking him, like he wants to get his come  _ deeper,  _ wants to  _ bury _ himself in Tony, and never come apart. 

He’s hard, aching hard, and Steve is panting and limp against him, and he can smell sex, so thick he’s choking on it, and then Steve fucks hard, grinds against his prostate while big hot fingers catch at the cock ring and it comes away and--

The orgasm slams into him so hard he’s coming before he even realizes, spilling hot and thick and spasming around Steve’s cock, his head tipped back, mouth open in a scream. 

It lasts a heartbeat and an eternity. He comes back to himself with Steve--always, always, always--still buried in him, rolling little thrusts, and fresh hot wet on his thighs and ass, and a gentle brush of lips against the bruise blooming on his throat, and eyes shinning up at him, bright with love. 

He smirks, exhausted and happy and so in love he’s  _ choking  _ on it. 

He rolls his hips up, just to see Steve’s breath catch. “Gimme one more,” he murmurs. 


End file.
